


The Perfect Fit

by meg99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellarke, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg99/pseuds/meg99
Summary: The roommate AU you never knew that you needed.Clarke Griffin is starting her junior year studying pre-med at Ark U. But how will things go when she needs to find a new roommate? Will Bellamy Blake be the perfect fit?





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke knew finding a new place to live wouldn’t be easy. She had three roommates last year, but they decided to transfer from Ark U and left her and her other roommate high and dry. She was entering her junior year studying pre-med and the last thing she wanted to worry about was finding a roommate. But, her searched continued.

After weeks of apartment hunting, she was feeling hopeless. Her other roommate, Raven had already found a place but it couldn’t accommodate Clarke. “Great”, she thought to herself. She stood in line at her favorite coffee shop, Ark Brew, realizing she would most likely be homeless for her junior year if a miracle didn’t happen soon. Tapping her finger on her arm, a flyer on the wall caught her eye.

 

**ROOMMATE NEEDED**

**EAST SIDE – MINUTES FROM CAMPUS**

**$400/PER MONTH**

 

She thought to herself and quickly took a slip from the flyer. $400 a month? That’s a damn steal compared to her $1,000+ payment a month in her previous apartment. Feeling hopeful, she ordered her coffee and made her way over to the apartment.

It really wasn’t THAT bad. Modest. Sure, it was nothing near her old one but it would do and at this point, Clarke had no time to be picky. Classes were starting in a week and she needed to find a place fast. She made her way up the elevator to the third floor and found apartment 99. Apprehensively, she placed three small knocks on the door. She stepped away and waited for someone to open the door.

A few seconds later the door flew open and there stood a tall, freckle-faced, shaggy black-haired guy with a t-shirt and sweatpants on. Clarke stood there for a second before they caught eyes and he shot her a confusing look.

“Hey” Clarke murmured. “Hey?” He said back.

They stood there silently for a few moments until the guy spoke up

“Can I help you?” he said, leaning against the door frame.

She sensed his confusion and replied, “Uh, yeah sorry. Uhm I saw your flyer looking for a roommate at Ark Brew and I need a roommate soo” The guy furrowed his brows, looking her up and down and said, “You, want to be my roommate?”

Clarke froze for a minute. During her search, she was only looking for girl roommates. Living with a guy was just not a thought, but at this point, she had to take what she could get. She sensed he was so apprehensive about the situation because he probably felt the same way. Why would he wanna live with a girl?

“Yes”, Clarke blatantly replied.

He stared at her for a few more seconds and said, “Okay, come on in and take a look around”. He stepped aside and she slowly made her way into the apartment and immediately walked into a kitchen/living room combo. It was small but cute. Underwhelming, but it would do.

“It’s perfect. When can I move in?” Clarke abruptly said turning around to face him again.

The guy chuckled a little and said, “Woah, you barely saw the whole apartment. And who are you anyway?” Clarke became aware of her hastiness and ran her fingers through her blonde hair while saying, “Right, sorry it’s just apartment hunting has been so stressful. This is the first apartment I’ve seen that’s in a great location, decently priced, and seems like it has normal inhabitants”.

The guy made his way passed Clarke into the living room and sat on the couch. “Well”, he continued, “It’s just me and I’m only semi-normal” he shot her a half grin that made Clarke blush. “Please”, he gestured to the other couch, “Sit”. She slowly made her way over and plopped on the couch across from him.

“So, who are you?” He questioned, sipping a drink in front of him.

“Clarke, Clarke Griffin”, she replied outstretching her hand to him.

“Bellamy, Bellamy Blake”, He said, meeting her hand over the middle of the coffee table separating the too.

Bellamy, Clarke thought. It was a strange name but seemed to somehow fir him perfectly.

“Are you a student?” Clarke asked. “Grad student”, Bellamy replied.

“Oh,” Clarke said.

“Are you?” Bellamy asked. “Yeah, but undergrad. I’m going to be a junior”.

Bellamy seemed to examine her and said, “Jesus, how old are you?” Clarke looked at him with a questioning look and replied, “Twenty, how old are you?”

Bellamy chuckled and ran his fingers through his long black hair and said, “Twenty-three, I’m studying to get my Ph.D. in history. What about you?” He asked, “What’re you studying?”

Clarke shifted in her seat and said, “Pre-med, I’m going to be a doctor”.

“Dr. Griffin”, Bellamy joked as he shot her a smile. “Where are you from?” he asked. “I’m from Arkadia, how about you?” She replied.

Bellamy sat back against the couch. “Arkadia? Wow, rich area, pre-med, blonde hair, what are you? A princess?” Clarke blushed, half annoyed, as a quiet laugh emerged from her lips and before she got the chance to respond, he said, “Polis”.

“Well look”, Clarke began, “This place seems perfect for me right now. I can pay the $400 a month and even pay for groceries too. I’m interning at Ark General so I work long hours and probably won’t even be here a lot either. I promise to stay out of your hair”.

Bellamy just stared at her for a moment before he furrowed his brows. Still staring at her he said, “Jeez Clarke, what do you think I’m some kind of monster?” He laughed and said, “If you’re gonna be my roommate we’re gonna have to be friends”.

Clarke shot him a smile and said, “Deal”. She stood up, outstretched her hand again, “Friends” she said. Returning his hand into hers he looked her in the eyes and said, “Friends” with a smile on his lips.

Bellamy released his hand from hers and made his way to the door, opened it and turned back around at her.

“You can move in whenever. There are two bedrooms each with their own bathroom so you’ll have one all to yourself”, he said.

Clarke quickly walked over to him.

“Thank you, so much Bellamy”, Clarke said, smiling, while stepping outside of the apartment.

“You’re welcome, Clarke”, Bellamy smiled at her which caused Clarke’s stomach to do flips.

Bellamy walked away from the door and left her sight for just a moment when he reappeared with a key in hand. “Thanks,” she said while taking the key. “Give me your phone so I can put my number in,” Bellamy said reaching his hand out.

Clarke fumbled in her purse pulling out her cell phone and handing it to him. He looked down at the phone typing away and Clarke really had a moment to look at him without his intimidating gaze staring back at her. She looked at his freckles which seemed to dance across his face in the most intricate way. She was interrupted by him handing the phone back and saying, “There ya go. I don’t care when you move in just shoot me a text so I can be home to help you”.

“Oh,” Clarke said taking her phone, “You don’t have to do that I’m sur-“ Bellamy cut her off and said, “Please, I want to”.

Clarke smiled up at him and said, “Okay well then I’ll see you in a few days”

Bellamy smiled back and said, “See you, princess”.

He lightly closed the door and her stomach flurried with nervousness. Why? Was it the fact that she was moving in with a complete stranger? Or maybe that she was starting her junior year in a week? Maybe it was because her new roommate was a complete swoon and somewhat attractive. That’s probably it, Clarke thought to herself as she smiled and went down the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! First chapter! Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!

The week rolled by and it was now Friday which meant that classes started on Monday. Today was the day that Clarke was moving in with Bellamy. She reached in her pocket and decided to shoot him a text.

        _Clarke: Hey is it okay if I move in today? About an hour from now?_

_Bellamy: Sure thing. I’m here_

 

Clarke finished pilling her stuff into her car and hopped in her SUV and drove over to her new apartment. Her parent’s house was around twenty minutes away which was somewhat convenient. She texted her friend Raven to help her move in, not wanting to cause Bellamy so much trouble.

 

She pulled up to the building to see her friend, Raven, standing in front of the door waving, with a smile plastered on her face. Next to Raven were two girls, one with short dark hair and the other with longer dirty blonde hair.

 

“Clarke!” Raven squealed running over to her as Clarke stepped on the sidewalk.

“Raven! I missed you!” Clarke exclaimed embracing Raven in a hug.

 

Raven stepped away, smiled, and said, “I hope you don’t mind but I brought my new roommates along to help. I figured, we could use it.” Raven remarked forcing a chuckle out of her and Clarke. She continued, “And I figured you guys had to meet at some point. So Clarke, this is Emori”, Raven said gesturing towards the small dark-haired girl. “Hi Clarke”, Emori said smiling, “Really nice to meet you”. Raven then gestured towards the blonde-haired girl and said, “And this is Harper”. Harper exchanged smiles with Clarke and they began unloading her car.

 

“Jesus Clarke, have enough stuff?” Raven said while taking a box in her hand.

“See you don’t pack lightly”, Harper chimed in with a smile. The girls chuckled as they all grabbed as much as they could and made their way into the building.

While waiting for the elevator, Raven said, “So, who are you living with? You never told me who your roommates are.”

Clarke remained focused on the elevator when she said, “Oh, roommate, singular, and his name is Bellamy”.

 

Raven gave Clarke a blank stare and slowly started smiling then said, “Hm living with a guy. Is he cute?” Clarke shook her head and said, “Raven, he’s my roommate. Plus, I’m more concerned with school. I don’t need a guy to distract me”. The elevator continued to the third floor when it suddenly stopped and the doors slid open. The girls piled out of the elevator when Raven said, “Didn’t answer my question but sure thing.”

 

Clarke continued to roll her eyes at Raven as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later Bellamy swung the door open. “Welcome home”, he said with a bright smile on his face. Clarke smiled back and walked in with the girls behind her.

“Uh, Bellamy this is my friend Raven and her two roommates Harper and Emori”, Clarke said. The girls placed a few boxes in the kitchen.

“They live a few blocks down the road”, Clarke added before Bellamy said, “Hi, nice to meet you all”, shaking all of their hands. “I’ll go grab some boxes where are you parked?” Bellamy asked looking at Clarke. “Right out front, red SUV”, Clarke said. “Gotcha”, Bellamy responded before walking out.

“Clarke..”, Emori whispered with a bewildered look on her face. Harper and Raven gave her the same look. Clarke looked at them questioningly when she said, “What?”, furrowing her brows. Raven chimed in and said, “Uhm, you forgot to mention that your roommate is super hot”. Clarke laughed trying to hide the blush that was now probably evident on her cheeks. “You guys are something else”, Clarke said. “Now come on, let’s get unpacking”.

 

A few hours and two pizzas later, Clarke was pretty much fully moved in. Raven said, “Well, now that I am exhausted, I need a nap”. Harper said, “I second that”. Emori, Harper, and Raven all made their way to the door when Raven said, “Clarke, I forgot that you never saw our new place”. Clarke followed them to the entrance while saying, “You’re right, I’ll have to come over and see the place”. Emori said, “Absolutely, we can have a wine night”. Clarke smiled and said, “I’m sure it will be well-needed after I start this semester. Harper shot Clarke a smile and said, “It was nice meeting you Clarke”. Clarke gave Harper, Emori, and Raven a hug saying, “It was nice meeting you guys too”. They walked out the door as Raven said, “See you Monday morning bright and early!” Clarke slowly closed the door saying, “Bright and early!”

 

Clarke returned to the kitchen to find Bellamy standing with his hands behind his back and a grin on his lips.

Clarke shot him a questioning look and said, “What’re you doing?” Bellamy looked down before revealing two glasses and a bottle of wine. “Let’s celebrate your new apartment.”

Clarke smiled and said, “Bellamy, you didn’t have to”.

“Clarke, please relax it’s a bottle of wine”, Bellamy joked pouring the red liquid into the glasses before picking them up, handing one to Clarke. “Yanno”, Clarke said, smiling, taking the glass from his hand, “I’m technically not twenty-one until two more months. You’re giving alcohol to a minor”. Bellamy chuckled and said, “It’s a risk I’m willing to take”. Clarke smiled back up at him when he placed his glass in the air and said, “To new beginnings”. Clarke met his glass with a clink and replied, “To new beginnings”.

“So, princess” Bellamy began making his way to the balcony, “Tell me more about yourself”.

 

Clarke followed and watch him sit in one of two chairs on the balcony. As she sat in the other, bringing her legs up to her chest. The faint sounds of bustling from the city a few blocks away and a faint dog bark was the only sounds. She said, “Well I’m twenty, pre-med, I wake up extremely early every day so sorry if you’re not a morning person”.

 

Bellamy smiled, “Right, Dr. Griffin”, Clarke smiled and he and let her continue.

“And I’ve lived in Arkadia for my whole life, haven’t seen much more”.

Clarke sipped more of her wine before shooting Bellamy a look and said, “What about you?”

Bellamy looked out at the city and said, “Well, I’ve lived in Polis my whole life. I moved here with my sister when my uh, Mom.. she passed away”.

Clarke immediately looked at him surprised by the information he was giving to her.

 “Oh my gosh, Bellamy, I’m so sorry”.

 

He looked down at his glass before saying, “Thanks, Clarke, anyway me and my sister, Octavia, we move here and she went to Ark High School and I started my undergrad at Ark U. It was hard, really hard but, we always seemed to make it work”.

 

“Where’s Octavia now?” Clarke questioned.

“That’s where you come in”, Bellamy said shooting her a smile. “Octavia graduated high school and was going to go to Ark U and stay here with me. But, another college, Weather University, offered her a better scholarship. So, she’s now two hours away, starting her freshman year in three days”.

“Freshman year”, Clarke joked, “I remember that”.

Bellamy shot her a slightly confused yet foolish look and said, “Clarke, you’re only a junior right? That was like two years ago. I should be the one saying, ‘freshman year’.”

“I guess”, Clarke remarked, “I just have changed so much yanno”.

Bellamy took another sip before replying, “Cheers to that”.

“So what was Bellamy Blake like as an undergrad?” Clarke preyed with a smile on her lips.

Bellamy took a deep breath before saying, “Jeez, Bellamy was a.. he was okay”. 

Clarke chuckled before saying, “Okay?”

“Yeah, I mean don’t get me wrong I had to work my ass off but I had my fair share of fun”.

“Hm so now you’re an old man, all washed up from fun?” Clarke asked. Bellamy laughed before saying, “I’ll have you know I still have my fair share of fun”, Clarke smiled back before he said, “What about you, where’s your fun?”

“I try to have fun it’s just my major is super hard and I work long hours at the hospital. It’s hard to fit it all in, yanno? I mean having Raven as a friend helps”, Clarke chuckled.

Bellamy rustled in his chair before saying, “Yeah, I can relate, especially now. Getting your Ph.D. isn’t all it’s cracked up to be”.

“What do you want to be when you grow up?” Clarke asked.

“When I grow up?” Bellamy grinned, “I want to be a history professor. Teach Greek mythology specifically”.

“Why college?” Clarke said.

“I don’t know”, Bellamy said leaning forward in his chair, “I just want to teach to people who want to hear what I have to say. High school kids would be there if they liked it or not so college just seems better”.

 

Clarke took a sip of her wine again as a silence fell over them.

 

“So, you really wanna be a doctor?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah, I do. My mom is a doctor so I grew up in a hospital pretty much. I mean when she was there”.

“What do you mean when she was there?” Bellamy said furrowing his brows.

Clarke huffed before saying, “A lot of my childhood and early teens I was alone. My mom traveled a lot to different medical conferences and my dad is a senator so he was always in the capital” Clarke continued, “It was always me and the nanny usually. I mean until I grew up and was able to make friends of my own at least”.

Bellamy looked at her and said, “That’s kinda sad, Clarke”.

 

Clarke fumbled with her sweater not realizing the depth she had just gone into with somewhat of a stranger.

 

“Yeah, I mean, people always thought I had everything just because we had money. But, it’s true that money doesn’t buy you happiness”.

Bellamy said, “I understand you. Growing up, it was just me, Octavia, and my mom. We struggled a lot and my mom worked long hours as a nurse so it was usually just me and O. I had to learn at a really young age how to take care of her, cook, clean, do laundry. My mom worked her ass off to make sure we had everything we needed and then..” Bellamy paused, the demeanor on his face changing. “Then.. she-“

Clarke chimed in, “Bellamy we don’t have to take about this”, outstretching her hand on top of his.

He looked down at their hands as Clarke quickly took hers away sensing the awkwardness.

“Thanks, Clarke”, he smiled, “It’s just hard talking about her”.

 

Silence again fell upon them as they both sipped from their glass. Clarke glanced over at Bellamy and started to wonder what else was in that mind of him. Them being on that balcony for thirty minutes, she shared more about herself than she expected. And she’s pretty sure he felt the same based on his body language. But, it was just easy. She started to believe that moving in with Bellamy Blake had been the right decision.

Glancing at her phone it read,

_12:15 am_

 

“I’m probably going to go to bed”, Clarke said rising from the chair, “Been a long day”.

“Alright”, Bellamy said remaining in his chair, “Goodnight”, he continued, smiling back at her as she slid the door open.

“Goodnight”, Clarke smiled back, slowing closing the door on him.


End file.
